The present invention relates to a method for mounting a vehicle jack in a stored position on a motor vehicle. The present invention also relates to a combination of a vehicle and a jack stored on the vehicle, and a vehicle jack configured to be stored on a vehicle. Further, the present invention also relates to a motor vehicle having an arrangement for retaining a vehicle jack thereon in a stored position.
Typically, vehicle jacks are retained in a secured position by a bracket that is fixed to a structural member of the vehicle by bolts or welding. In prior art brackets, a pivoting bar is mounted to the base. When the jack is disposed on the base in its stored position, the bar is pivoted so that it is adjacent to and extending across the load rest. The user then operates the jack""s raising and lowering mechanism slightly so that the pivoting bar is tensioned. This secures the jack in its stored position between the pivoting bar and the jack base.
In the motor vehicle industry there is a consistent demand to reduce vehicle cost and weight. To meet this demand, OEMs and suppliers are looking for ways to reduce part count in existing components. Reduced part count typically leads to a decrease in cost, as less parts need to be manufactured and assembled, and a decrease in weight, as less parts typically mean less weight.
The present invention relates to vehicle jacks, and particularly to a method and arrangement for retaining a vehicle jack in a stored position on a structural member of a vehicle without the need for the intervening bracket. Eliminating the bracket is a desirable feature because it eliminates the both the weight and manufacturing and assembly costs associated with the bracket and the elements thereon for securing the jack thereto, such as the pivoting bar discussed above.
One aspect of the present invention provides a method for mounting a vehicle jack in a stored position on a motor vehicle without the use of an intervening bracket. In the method of this aspect of the invention, the jack comprises a plurality of assembled structures including (a) a load rest for engagement with an underside of the vehicle, (b) a base having a ground engaging surface for engagement with a ground surface below the vehicle, and (c) a raising and lowering mechanism having a drive element constructed and arranged to have an input force applied thereto. The raising and lowering mechanism is constructed and arranged to translate the input force applied to the drive element into upward and downward movement of the load rest relative to the base for affecting respective raising and lowering movements of the vehicle relative to the ground surface. At least one of the assembled structures has a recess formed on an edge portion thereof. The motor vehicle comprises a vehicle body including (a) a structural member to which the vehicle jack is to be mounted, (b) a mounting element having a post member extending directly from the structural member and a jack engaging surface extending from the post member and facing generally towards the structural member, the jack engaging surface and the post member at least in part defining a jack retaining space, and (c) a releasable jack retainer constructed and arranged to cooperate with the mounting element to retain the jack on the structural member.
The method of this aspect of the invention comprises positioning the jack in the stored position directly adjacent the structural member of the vehicle; positioning the edge portion in the jack retaining space such that the post member is received in the recess; and moving the jack retainer to a jack retaining position wherein the jack retainer engages another portion of the jack spaced from the edge portion to substantially prevent the jack from moving away from the mounting element to thereby maintain the edge portion in the jack receiving space. As a result, the jack engaging surface and the jack retainer cooperate to substantially prevent the jack from moving away from the structural member of the vehicle, and the jack retainer and the post member in cooperation with the recess substantially prevent the jack from moving generally parallel to the structural member.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a combination comprising a motor vehicle and a vehicle jack. The motor vehicle comprises a vehicle body including (a) a structural member, (b) a mounting element having a post member extending directly from the structural member and a jack engaging surface extending from the post member and facing generally towards the structural member, the jack engaging surface and the post member at least defining a jack retaining space, and (c) a releasable jack retainer movable between a jack retaining position and a jack releasing position. The jack comprises a plurality of assembled structures including (a) a load rest for engagement with an underside of the vehicle, (b) a base having a ground engaging surface with a ground surface below the vehicle, and (c) a raising and lowering mechanism having a drive element constructed and arranged to have an input force applied thereto. The raising and lowering mechanism is constructed and arranged to translate the input force applied to the drive element into upward and downward movement of the load rest relative to the base for affecting respective raising and lowering movements of the vehicle relative to the ground surface. At least one of the assembled structures has a recess formed on an edge portion thereof. The jack is positioned in a stored position adjacent the structural member of the vehicle with the edge portion in the jack retaining space such that the post member is received in the recess. The jack retainer is positioned in the jack retaining position thereof wherein the jack retainer engages another portion of the jack spaced from the edge portion to substantially prevent the jack from moving away from the mounting element to thereby maintain the edge portion in the jack receiving space. As a result, the jack engaging surface and the jack retainer cooperate to substantially prevent the jack from moving away from the structural member of the vehicle, and the jack retainer and the post member in cooperation with the recess substantially prevent the jack from moving generally parallel to the structural member. The jack retainer is movable to the jack releasing position wherein the jack retainer is disengaged from the another portion of the jack so as to allow the jack to be moved out of the stored position for use by (a) moving the jack generally parallel to the structural member so as to remove the edge portion from the jack receiving space and (b) moving the jack away from the structural member.
Yet another aspect of the present invention provides a vehicle jack configured for storage on a motor vehicle without the use of an intervening bracket. The vehicle comprises a vehicle body including (a) a structural member to which the jack is to be mounted, (b) a mounting element having a post member extending directly from the structural member and a jack engaging surface extending from the post member and facing generally towards the structural member, the jack engaging surface and the post member at least in part defining a jack retaining space, and (c) a releasable jack retainer movable between a jack retaining position and a jack releasing position. The vehicle jack comprises a plurality of assembled structures including (a) a load rest for engagement with an underside of the vehicle, (b) a base having a ground engaging surface for engagement with a ground surface below the vehicle, and (c) a raising and lowering mechanism having a drive element constructed and arranged to have an input force applied thereto. The raising and lowering mechanism is constructed and arranged to translate the input force applied to the drive element into upward and downward movement of the load rest relative to the base for affecting respective raising and lowering movements of the vehicle relative to the ground surface. At least one of the assembled structures has a recess formed on an edge portion thereof. The jack is constructed and arranged to be positioned in a stored position adjacent the structural member of the vehicle with the edge portion in the jack retaining space such that the post member is received in the recess to thereby enable the jack retainer to be positioned in the jack retaining position thereof wherein the jack retainer engages another portion of the jack spaced from the edge portion to substantially prevent the jack from moving away from the mounting element to thereby maintain the edge portion in the jack receiving space. As a result, the jack engaging surface and the jack retainer cooperate to substantially prevent the jack from moving away from the structural member of the vehicle, and the jack retainer and the post member in cooperation with the recess substantially prevent the jack from moving generally parallel to the structural member.
Yet another aspect of the invention provides a motor vehicle including an arrangement for retaining a jack thereon in a stored position thereon without the use of an intervening mounting bracket. The jack comprises a plurality of assembled structures including (a) a load rest for engagement with an underside of the vehicle, (b) a base having a ground engaging surface for engagement with a ground surface below the vehicle, and (c) a raising and lowering mechanism having a drive element constructed and arranged to have an input force applied thereto. The raising and lowering mechanism is constructed and arranged to translate the input force applied to the drive element into upward and downward movement of the load rest relative to the base for affecting respective raising and lowering movements of the vehicle relative to the ground surface. At least one of the assembled structures has a recess formed on an edge portion thereof. The vehicle comprises a vehicle body including (a) a structural member to which the jack is to be mounted, (b) a mounting element having a post member extending directly from the structural member and a jack engaging surface extending from the post member and facing generally towards the structural member, the jack engaging surface and the post member at least in part defining a jack retaining space, and (c) a releasable jack retainer movable between a jack retaining position and a jack releasing position. The jack retainer and the mounting element are arranged with respect to one another to enable the jack to be positioned in a stored position adjacent the structural member of the vehicle with the edge portion in the jack retaining space such that the post member is received in the recess. The jack retainer is constructed and arranged such that in the jack retaining position thereof the jack retainer engages another portion of the jack spaced from the edge portion to substantially prevent the jack from moving away from the mounting element to thereby maintain the edge portion in the jack receiving space. As a result, the jack engaging surface and the jack retainer cooperate to substantially prevent the jack from moving away from the structural member of the vehicle, and the jack retainer and the post member in cooperation with the recess substantially prevent the jack from moving generally parallel to the structural member. The jack retainer is constructed and arranged such that in the jack releasing position thereof the jack retainer is disengaged from the another portion of the jack so as to allow the jack to be moved out of the stored position for use by (a) moving the jack generally parallel to the structural member so as to remove the edge portion from the jack receiving space and (b) moving the jack away from the structural member.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, the accompanying drawings, and the appended claims.